


Бонни редко спасают

by allla5960



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонни нравятся все, кто ее спасает. Правда, делают это слишком редко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бонни редко спасают

— Нет, не трогай его! — Бонни цепляется за кожаный рукав его куртки, перехватывая его руку. 

Энзо скашивает на нее заинтересованный взгляд и улыбается: она, наверняка, чувствует, как перекатываются тугие мышцы под грубой кожей куртки, но упрямо цепляется, не желая отдавать жизнь мальчишки. 

Беннет приятно его удивляет своей — такой редкой для всего этого разношерстного сброда — чертой: Бонни Беннет почти ни капли его не боится. Вернее, совсем не боится, а лишь устало делает вид. 

— Мне надоело бояться. У меня закончился страх, где-то на том моменте, когда в город приехали Майклсоны, — говорит она потом, когда Энзо толкает ей в руки неразбавленный виски и спрашивает какого черта она все ещё с ним. 

Бонни шепчет что-то, вроде “ладно-ладно, я согласна, я помогу”, и позволяет ему забрать мальчишку, напоследок скользя холодными пальцами почему-то не по его ладони, а по такой же холодной — Энзо. 

Деймон ухмыляется, но Энзо видит мимолетное недовольство, что Беннет сдалась не ему и не из-за его личных угроз: Сальваторе всегда был одиночкой и эгоистом. 

Потом у Энзо остаются три долгих часа наедине с Джереми Гилбертом, который не особо разговорчив, но назвать свое имя и выдать пару секретов о цепкой Бонни Беннет под страхом быть распиленным на пару частей все же смог. 

Бонни Беннет — бывшая ведьма, восставшая из мертвых якорем тире переправой для сверхъестественных существ. Ещё она весьма сексуальна и обожает целоваться по-французски. Энзо же любит развлекаться, а вербена из Гилберта выводится слишком быстро, чтобы не воспользоваться шансом. 

— Я же не хочу произвести на нее впечатление бессмысленного убийцы, — фыркает он, разрывая пластиковый чехол с платья, висящего в углу. 

Кстати, платье довольно красивое, хотя Энзо не нравится идиотская мода на излишне короткие юбки и декольте до пупка. В воспоминаниях Джереми на Бонни белье такого же цвета. 

Дальше все довольно скучно: он душит мальчишку, уходит, встречается с блондинистой ведьмой, на имя которой ему наплевать, получает полный безразличия взгляд Деймона, а потом садится в машину и чувствует робкое прикосновение к плечу. 

— Забери меня отсюда. Сейчас, — шепчет Бонни Беннет и сжимает его руку сквозь кожаный рукав куртки. 

Энзо пожимает плечами, нелепо чуть старомодно шутит и выжимает сцепление, выезжая на дорогу. После он понимает, что было чрезвычайно глупо увозить ее, потому что увезти ее от призраков невозможно. Равно как и смотреть на то, как она корчится от боли, падая на колени. 

Потом происходит что-то странное, вроде невидимых убийц или шизофрении стадии так третьей, и Энзо не находит способа лучше, чем впечатать ее в угол, закрывая всем телом. Он не уверен, что это сработает и что духи, призраки или что там ещё она видит, не пройдут сквозь него, но Бонни перестает хрипеть от боли и просто судорожно цепляется своими холодными пальцами за его футболку, сжимая ткань в кулаке. 

— Тише-тише, моя девочка, — шипит Энзо и накрывает ее полами своей бессменной кожаной куртки, которая в Вермонте смотрится весьма странно. 

Энзо нравится в Вермонте. Энзо нравится Бонни. 

Бонни нравится везде, где не Мистик-Фоллс. Бонни нравятся все, кто ее спасает. Правда, делают это слишком редко.


End file.
